


Anything To Fill The Void

by Yaoiluver44



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Depressed Eating, M/M, Spoilers for after the First Trial and on!, Stuffing, That's all i can think of for now!, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiluver44/pseuds/Yaoiluver44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first trial, Naegi is left feeling empty inside at the absence of his friends. So he decides to find something to fill the void. His weapon of choice? Food, and lots of it. When he starts to gain weight, everyone tells him that he should be careful. Everybody except for one person: Byakuya Togami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything To Fill The Void

**Author's Note:**

> So, lately I've really been into weight gain fics and I notices that there are hardly any for Dangan Ronpa, so I started typing and voila! This was made! I don't mean to offend anybody with this fic, but if I do, I really didn't mean it. And a warning to all of you haters and flamers out there; if you don't like it, then don't read it in the first place! There, now that we have that out of the way, I hope that whoever is reading this enjoys!

Naegi should have seen this coming. He really should have. Yet, looking back at when it all began, he realized that not even Hagakure could ever have predicted how things would turn out, even if he was the Super Duper High Fortune Teller. But, Naegi realized that it wasn't really a bad ending after all.

It had all started the day after Maizono's murder, Junko's death, and Leon's execution. All Naegi had wanted to do was just stay in his room and wallow over the loss of someone he thought he had liked. But, he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to go to the cafeteria every morning, and if he didn't, then the others would get worried. Naegi really didn't want that to happen. Everyone already had enough to worry over. Besides, he had to get away from his room: it reminded him too much of HER. 

He let out a heavy sigh, slowly rose from his bed, and started walking towards his room door. The thoughts of taking a shower appeared in his mind but he quickly dismissed it, seeing as it was where SHE was murdered. He opened and closed his door, making sure to lock it before finally setting off for the cafeteria. Naegi couldn't help but mull over how empty he felt now; couldn't believe that the absence of Maizono, Junko,and Leon could impact him greatly. Yet, it did. And he wished, more than ever, that there was someway to fill that void. 

The teen boy arrived at his destination promptly; after all, the dorms weren't that far from there. He pushed the door open gently before quietly stepping inside, wanting to make sure that he wasn't interrupting anything. He wasn't; the meeting hadn't started yet. Apparently, they had been waiting for their dear classmate to show up so they could begin. Naegi frowned as he saw that neither Togami nor Fukawa were present, making the Super Duper High School student a tad bit more uneasy. The young male took a seat and the conversations began, though Naegi wasn't really listening. Instead, he was staring intently at the plate of donuts Asahina had served herself. That's when he got the idea to maybe get some for himself. If they made the swimmer momentarily forget about all of her troubles and woes, then maybe they could do the same for him. 

He quietly excused himself from the topic at hand and made his way towards the kitchen, missing the looks of concern and apprehension as he departed. Once inside, he picked up a plate and started piling, not just donuts, but a plethora of pastries onto it. After he deemed the selection satisfactory, he practically ran back to a cafeteria table to commence eating. Naegi blushed and fidgeted in his seat as he could feel everyone's eyes on him, though he could understand their surprise. The teen had put a majority of the kitchen's pastries onto his plate, the result being a mountain of food. Sure, he wasn't planning on consuming it all, but all of his classmates probably thought he was. 

“Wow Naegi-kun!”, Asahina exclaimed, clapping her hands together in a gesture of excitement. “Are you really gonna eat all of that? Cause that would beat my record for number of pastries eaten in one sitting!”, the swimmer stated, moving her hands about in childish wonder. 

“How many is that?”, Chihiro piped up from the end of the table, shaking a little in fear of having the question rebuffed. Fortunately, everyone wanted to know the answer, seeing as they all leaned in to have a better chance of catching her words. 

“Hmmmm.....”, Asahina hummed as she tried to remember. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she smacked a fist into her open palm. “I remember! I think I ate about eighteen donuts in one go!”, she told the teens with a smile on her face. 

Everybody's eyes widened as they tried to imagine eating that much dough and sugar in one sitting. That was a ridiculous feat, and Asahina had managed to accomplish it?! As the silence settled in, Naegi composed himself before telling the group that he wasn't going to eat everything on his plate. Asahina whined that that would be a waste of good food, but let it go when Sakura told her that it was his decision and they couldn't change it. With that, everything went back to normal. Well, mostly. The young male still felt uncomfortable with eating in front of his fellow students, so he took the plate and told them that he would eat breakfast in his room. 

The teen hefted the heavy plate and took two steps forward before he felt something tug on his jacket. He turned around to see Kirigiri standing there, blank expression on her face as she crossed her arms. Naegi patiently waited to hear what the female had to say before he left, silently urging her on with his eyes. The purple-haired teen sighed as she talked in a neutral tone.

“We decided that we were going to check to see if the school had changed any. After all, Monokuma talked about opening a new world after trials. If you could eat quickly and come join us, that would be ideal.”, Kirigiri explained before turning around and walking away, her boots clacking on the tiles. Naegi panicked as she left quickly without his confirmation, but quickly nodded and left the cafeteria. 

On the way back to his dorm, all of his thoughts stared blending together, leaving the Super Duper High School student a little dazed. A whole new world to explore? What was Monokuma achieving exactly by granting them several new places to explore? And maybe he did have one too many sweets on his plate after all. Naegi shook his head to banish all of the negative thoughts swirling around in his mid and went to grab his dorm room key when he realized that his plan had one fatal flaw: both of his hands were occupied with holding his plate. He gave out a groan of complaint and struggled to put down all of his sweets, knowing that lifting them back up would be a challenge. But then, he spotted Togami coming out of his room. Perhaps it was the luck he was known by, but, at that point, the young male didn't really care. 

“Togami-kun!”, Naegi called out to the other teen, slightly flinching when he heard the clear desperation in his voice. Said person turned to him with a huff of slight annoyance that turned into an eyebrow raised in slight curiosity. 

“Can you not see I was busy, Naegi? I have no time for any of your common problems. But, I will inquire you about one thing: what in heaven’s name are you going to do with that ludicrous amount of sugar?”, Togami spat, strutting towards Naegi with his arms crossed. The brunette grinned sheepishly as he explained that he intended to eat some of it and that he would like the others help in opening his door. The heir stood there with a disinterested frown on his face as the luckster grinned in response. 

“You want me to tarnish my hand on your filthy doorknob to assist you in opening your door? That is a foolish request, even coming from you. However,” the blonde teen paused for a bit, then decided to continue,”if I do help you, I expect you to owe me one favor. No matter what I may ask, you may not deny it nor ask any questions. You must only obey. Do we have an agreement?”, the tall male finished with a smirk, knowing that he had the upper had in the deal. Naegi struggled with his options for a split second before he unwillingly nodded. 

“Alright then. Where is your key?”, Togami asked in a clipped tone, albeit the luckster could swear he could feel the smugness coming from the other. 

“It's in my jacket pocket.”, the short teen confessed, gesturing with his head in exactly which pocket the object was in. The heir curtly nodded before sticking his hand in Naegi's pocket, rummaging around for a bit until he swiftly pulled out the item in question. He then unlocked the door and held it open for the shorter male, waiting until he got inside the room before tossing the key behind him and shutting the door. Naegi gave a troubled sigh as he plopped down onto his bed with his breakfast. He had a feeling that he was going to regret that decision later on, but there was no reason to dwell on the negative. Instead he turned his attention to the large plate filled to the brim with his pastries. He took one of them, a chocolate doughnut, and finally took a bite from it. 

The texture was strange, but not unwelcome. It was more chewy than Naegi had first assumed, but it was good. Chocolate was his favorite flavor, after all. And, the way the chocolate glaze glided over his tongue was a feeling that he just couldn't describe with words; he could only call it addicting. He quickly took a second bite, then a third, until he was finished devouring the pastry. That sole doughnut set in motion something inside of him, made a switch just flick on. The sugar did wonders for his mood, and from there, time passed by in a haze for Naegi.

He grabbed a bear claw next; taking giant bites out of it as he moaned in delight from the apple filling mixing with the almond flavoring. The texture was heaven in his mouth, at least, from what he could tell. He felt that with every bite that empty void that had arisen from his friend's deaths was filling up more and more. All Naegi wanted to do was fill that hole to the brim, and what better way to do it than with food?

The young teen didn’t know how much time passed; he was too busy sampling each and every savory treat on his plate. He picked up a muffin soon after, alternating between taking bites of that and taking bites out of a giant cinnamon roll the size of his head. The brunette shuddered in delight as the flavors blended and created a new haven for him to savor. It was only after he polished off a cheese danish and a pumpkin scone that he began to feel full.

Naegi looked down at his stomach and gaped at the size of it. It had started to round out with the massive amounts of food he was shoveling down his throat, yet the shock quickly vanished and was replaced with simple curiosity. He poked at it, perhaps to confirm that it was real and not a dream, then proceeded to rub it. That sensation sent a shock of something through his body, though he really didn't know what it was. All the short teen knew was that he craved more of that feeling and that he wanted to continue eating. 

He still felt empty inside.

What was supposed to be a simple breakfast turned into a feeding frenzy instead; a pear tart and cherry-filled croissant being engulfed at a fast pace, followed by a quick belly rub to ease some of the pain that came with overeating. The luckster felt as if he was in his own little world, away from a world filled with murders and betrayal. He developed a sort of rhythm for his binge: eat a couple of treats then rub his belly for a few minutes before continuing. He took the time to savor each flavor and dessert, noting that the blueberry muffin tasted really good with nuts, peanut butter scones had a delicate touch when coupled with vanilla, and so on. 

The brunette could feel his stomach protesting, telling him to stop eating and focus on resting. But, he couldn't. He wouldn't. He still hadn't filled that black hole where his friends had inhabited, so he resolutely continued stuffing his face like a glutton. He only stopped when, instead of his hand hitting another patch of warm, gooey dough, he hit china. Naegi gulped with fear as he looked down at the plate, hoping to see a doughnut or two instead of what he really witnessed. 

Nothing. The teen gasped as he realized that he had eaten every single thing he had packed onto the plate, and, suddenly, he felt sick and disgust towards himself. Twenty pastries. He had eaten twenty different desserts, and he started to really feel the effects they had on his stomach. 

Naegi touched his belly, and was amazed to feel it was as tight as a drum. He felt the skin, noticing how thin it felt to him and how red it was. The skin was stretched to the max, and he felt as if he could burst at any moment. Getting up and moving was not an option; the luckster came to the conclusion that he could only rest and digest the food. He had always had a high metabolism, so he hoped that that would prevent him from gaining any weight from his recent excursion. The male gently rubbed his belly, grimacing at the fact that it felt really, really good. He shouldn't be feeling like that, right? Yet, he couldn't help it and soon, he fell asleep. 

Naegi told himself before he closed his eyes that he would go help his friends examine the school later and that that was the only time he would overindulge in any type of food. Even while he slept, he found himself experiencing a happy dream instead of a nightmare. Even in his dreams, Naegi found himself pledging to never binge eat ever again. 

However, he would soon discover that was a promise that he could never keep.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is over and done with! I hope I got everybody in character......... But, please tell me what you thought! Liked it? Hated it? What could I do better? I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing! So thank you and see ya next time!


End file.
